


Keeping Score

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Competition, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Competitive girlfriends are <i>lethal</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - competition.

“Come on, sweetheart, come on…I know you can do it…” Lydia could barely recognize her voice—she was so gone, though she knew Allison was further than she was. 

“I…Lydia, I _can’t_ …” God, Allison had _never_ sounded like that before—broken, pitiful, whining low in her throat like a wounded animal.  She writhed beneath Lydia, hair sticking to her sweating forehead, eyes closed and faced crumpled in agony.  “I’m so tired…”

Lydia leaned down, their breasts pressed flush together, and kissed Allison on the lips, ridiculously chaste for their current position.  “Allison, I know you can do this.  I _know_ you can.  Who…” she sucked in a deep breath when Allison clenched around her fingers, wet and hot and tight.  “Who shoots arrows at alphas?  Who saves Derek Hale’s ass?  Who…”

Before she could finish, Allison’s eyes snapped open and her mouth widened in a perfect _O_ , hips arching up into Lydia.  “Holy _shit_ ,” she gasped, body shaking through her orgasm, tightening again and again around Lydia’s fingers.

“I knew you could do it,” Lydia cooed, elated with pride and arousal.  “You’re amazing.”

But before Allison’s body could even melt into the mussed bed-sheets, she opened her eyes and gave Lydia a wicked smile through her panting, heaving breaths.  “Of course I am.”  She tightened her knees around Lydia’s waist and used her strong legs to roll them over so Lydia was beneath her.  “But we’re not done yet.”

Lydia groaned.  “Competitive girlfriends are _lethal_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for quickest orgasm ever goes to Allison Argent! Seriously though, I re-read this and I was like _holy shit if I could come that quickly I'd never leave my room._ Unrealistic orgasms aside, I hardly ever write short porn, so I hope it at least gets a few giggles.
> 
> Also, I don't have this set in a certain time period, so they really aren't underage, but I tend to use that tag liberally in this fandom for Explicit fics.


End file.
